Star Island
Star Island is the region the player begins the game in. Description The home of monster racing, and the place where monsters were first discovered. Monster racers from all over the world begin their careers here. Star City ; Description : The only city on Star Island. It was only built in recent years inresponse to the ever-growing popularity of the monster races. Star Crystal Collector This vendor will accept any star crystals you find. In exchange, he will provide various prizes. Equipment Shop Buy and sell monster equipment here. Most likely you will rarely be lacking for equipment, but at the start of the game this could give you the edge in low level races. Monster Renamer The woman in the house in the southeast corner of Star City will let you rename any monster currently in your party. Harry and Larry's House Harry and Larry can provide some overly generic advice about monster racing. Their house is on the east side of town. Monster Racers TV The TV station is involved in several plot points but offers no enduring benefits. It is located just east of the main street in Star City. Racers Union This is where you can access multiplayer features as well as the Racers' Labyrinth. The Union is located at the far north of the city. Item Shop This is where you can buy and sell consumable items. It is located west of the main street. Dr. Franz N. Stein This is where you can breed monsters by combining existing monsters. This is located on the west side of town. Star Hotel The hotel offers little beyond a starting point for your story. It is located just west of the Racers Union. Monsterium Here you can swap monsters from your collection into your party as well as other collection management such as releasing extra monsters. This is located in the northwest corner of town. Aku's Grotto Aku is helpful to get you started racing monsters, but he doesn't lend much of a hand until you've got things pretty well wrapped up on the racing circuit. His home is on the path west of town. Star Island Zones Star Plains ; Terrain : Grass ; Description : A small flat region in the west of Star Island. It is inhabited by a wide variety of smaller low level monsters. Monsters *Leefee†¹ *Scullking *Poko† *Snorpork† *Sqwurm† *Humblebug *Zaal¹ *Galaxstar‡ (Legendary) Star Caves ; Terrain : Fire, Rock ; Description : A series of caves in the east of Star Island. Dark at all times of the day, it is known as a place of great mystery. Monsters *Phoechik†¹ *Cuboom†¹ *Scullking† *Poko *Snorpork *Sqwurm *Humblebug† *Zaal† Star Island Tournaments Star Cup ; Terrain : Grass ; Description : A tournament for beginner monster racers. This is the first step on the road to becoming a world famous racer. ; Notes : This would be a good place to list rival levels, monsters, and what is required to open this tournament. Also, any entrant restrictions would be good. Native Cup ; Terrain : Fire, Rock ; Description : A tournament in which only monsters from the home of monster racing, Star Island, are allowed to enter. ; Notes : This would be a good place to list rival levels, monsters, and what is required to open this tournament. You'll need a monster native to Star Island to enter this tournament. (Monsters created from breeding are OK if they list Star Island as their region.) Breeders' Trophy ; Terrain : Grass, Dirt ; Description : A specialized tournament only open to entry from monsters who have been bred by Dr. Fraz N. Stein. ;Notes : This would be a good place to list rival levels, monsters, and what is required to open this tournament. You'll need a monster that is the result of breeding in order to compete. Superstar GP ; Terrain : Fire, Water, Rock ; Notes : This would be a good place to list rival levels, monsters, and what is required to open this tournament. Also, any entrant restrictions would be good. This tournament is unlocked after you defeat Reinhart in the European GP and can be accessed via Star City. †The exotic forms of these monsters can also be found here. ‡Requires all star fragment items. ¹You must complete the main story before encountering this monster here. Regions Category:Locations